Chemical
by Little Black Duress
Summary: (Rated for death implications; KaneLita tastes, very dark, set right after Lita lost her baby) Kane comes upon Lita attempting to escape him the only way she finds possible: suicide. But she's bound to Kane by more ways then one...


**Chemical**

* * *

Kane/Lita fiction. Dark and angsty little piece that came to me while I was doing current events. (Follows up the death of their unborn child) Kane stumbles upon Lita trying to escape him in the only way possible: suicide. Unfortunately, she'd bound to him by more then a marriage.

Twisted will be updated within a week.

I'm not going to continue this - it's a one shot, after all. But by the time I'm about halfway through Twisted, I'm going to start a full-length Kane and Lita piece. Be warned-it will have more twists and turns then an 80's dance video. I'm debating over the correct topic, but have three:

The Cradle Has Fallen: Lita becomes pregnant again.

Countdown: Matt returns to Raw and Lita is torn between him and her growing love for Kane.

Asphyxiation: The monster within Kane is fully unleashed, beyond all power and supremacy when Lita is kidnapped.

Song is Slow Chemical, Kane's theme. It seemed perfect for this.

* * *

_...The wonder of the world is gone and old for sure  
All the wonder that I want I found in her..._

His hand tightened around her wrist. He could feel the bones beneath his fingers, beneath her skin, grown pale from the winter days and the nights sleeping inside a hospital. She avoided the sunlight-he knew and he saw this.

She shied from light, her eyes forever to the ground, a distant expression on her face. He would remind her of sleep, and like an invalid, she would crawl in the bed beside him, curled in a small and weak position, drawing no comfort from his body beside her.

_...As a hole becomes a part that strikes a burn  
__And no flame returns..._

Her gaze was lucid, confused. Her hand balled into a fist, letting the razorblade in her hand dig into her palm. Blood dribbled from between her clenched fingers. She stood delicately, seeming smaller then she really was beside him. But he was a monster: she would always be beneath the monster, or so she thought.

If only she knew how much he needed her…how strong she was.

But for now, he had to let her believe otherwise.

_...Every intuition fails to find its way  
__One more table turned around and back again..._

The razor fell from her hands as a gasp tore through her and she seemed to crumple for a moment, like a paper tiger held in a flame. The small metal device clattered on the floor. There was no noise now besides the black bride's shallow breathing and the serene, discomforting gaze of the beast.

"Lita, you fool…"

_...Finding I'm more lost than found when she's not around  
When she's not around I feel it coming down..._

His mismatched eyes danced across her wrists and the shallow incisions made, brief traces of red marks slashed vertically up, like she had toyed with the idea and her razorblade before preparing to plunge the metal within her arm and release her soul from the confinements of the human body.

_...Give me what I could never ask for  
Connect me and you could be my chemical now..._

A whimper crept from her lips, and she fell now. The blood that poured from her palm left a handprint upon his own as he reached out to catch her before she hit the ground. Eyes locked, and she shivered.

Finally, tears came.

_...Give me the drug you know I'm after  
Connect me and you could be my chemical..._

She was a pitiful creature, he decided, and therefore mercy will be given upon the weak woman before him. No other being on earth could extract a secretive smile from him as she could; no other could make him scream in such pain as is legacy was torn from her body.

His own son. Her son. Both the monster and the fiery warrior, who had tantalized him, caught his eye with her breathtaking presence.

_When everybody wants you (the chemical comes slow)_

His arms reached down, and he picked her into them, cradling her against his chest like the lost lamb. Lost, she was. Straying down the path of death to follow her child, she had become disoriented. She had forgotten her future.

He would remind her later.

_...When everybody wants you (the chemical comes slow)  
__Slow and  
__Everybody wants you  
__So low and  
__Everybody wants you, so…_

He laid her upon the bed and hugged her tightly to him. Her body was stiff, but not unwelcoming to his comfort. In these rare moments of compassion, he wondered why, why he had destroyed her life to bring another into the world. He had tried and failed.

But those who do wrong to him will have revenge to lose sleep over.

"Cry Lita…" His words were not harsh, but tired, and forgiving, "You know you couldn't do it." The unspoken words touched his mind, 'You're my chemical.'

_...Give me what I could never ask for  
Connect me and you could be the chemical..._

Her sobs racked through her slender form, and she did not know for how long she had cried. But night had fallen over them, and a calm darkness had returned.

Once upon a time, a nymph had cursed a beautiful stranger to his own death when he would not take her.

The Siren song would not tempt a man from his journey to his home.

A forbidden love continued onward in death for two children.

In the fairy tales, all those who lived in their imaginary worlds sought love and cursed those who took it from them. They spent years and lives to return to what they cherished and held dearest to their hearts.

Her child…their child was whom she wanted.

Why couldn't she follow?

_...Give me the drug you know I'm after  
Connect me and you could be the chemical..._

Because in the fairy tale, there was nothing to hold her back from the beauty of death.

In her reality, in his dark shadow of the night, she was a prisoner to Kane.

Because she loved him. She had fallen in love with a monster and she was paying the ultimate price of being bound to him. Hatred would boil within her for many years before she came to realize what she knew now in her heart, this dream like state as she was cradled like a helpless child in the creature's arms.

Kane wasn't ready to suffer his fate yet; and when he left the mortal plane, Lita would follow. Never was for she to leave him.

_You could be the chemical  
You could be the chemical  
You could be the chemical_

She had no choice;

Lita was his blood, like that whichran from her hand in a dark stream. She needed him in the way he needed her.

And for both of them to survive, she belonged to him.

Forever.

She would be his chemical forever.

_You could be the chemical._

* * *

Kudos to y'all. I loved the feedbackI got off ofCareful.

_Jinx._


End file.
